November Rain
by leggylover03
Summary: Severus Snape stands alone in their spot, the spot where decisions were made, and hearts broken.


Title: November Rain

Summary: Severus Snape stands alone in their spot, the spot where decisions were made, and hearts broken.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

A/N: Yes this is not canon at all, none it is AU of course, so do not tell me about how that is not possible. ANy reviews are welcomed, flames will be amusing and then used to keep me warm.

Severus Snape sat there on the edge of the small lake. He was watching someone, someone who had stolen his heart, and turned him inside out. When Lily walked up to him he let the joy of his heart shine through. She was a Gryffindor, and he a Slytherin, but out here in the middle of nowhere they were simply Severus and Lily. He stared into her eyes and saw the love, but he also saw the doubt. Wrapping his arms around her, he cradled her to him.

They had shared a weekend of pure bliss the day after Halloween, and now Lily was having her doubts. She had told Severus she might be pregnant, but that she was not sure. He had told her he would stand by her side no matter the consequences, but Lily has been frightened when she learned Severus was a spy. She could not imagine raising a child, constantly in fear of losing his father, and the threat of Voldemort ever looming.

The rain had started to come down and there was a chill in the air. Severus wrapped his arms around Lily holding her close, trying to send some of his warmth into her. "I will be here Lily, in whatever way you want me to be. Do not banish me from my child's life for a mistake made long ago.

Lily didn't say anything for a long time, and then she turned to Severus. "I need time to think it over Severus. There is James, and he would be a perfect father for our child. I do not want to cast you aside, but if I claimed it was his the child would be safe." At the sight on Severus' face Lily sighed. "I just need time Severus, will you just hold me for a while longer?"

"I understand Lily. I just want you to know you have healed a heart I once thought broken, without repair. You make me want to be a better person, to fight for the side of light to see our child grow in a world without fear. It took me some time to find my way when I was once in the dark, and now I will give you that time, but Lily do not wait too long."

That had been a night twelve years ago, and now Severus has returned to the same spot he had confessed his love to Lily, right before she had married James for the safety of the baby. It had crushed Severus, his only true love raising his child with someone else, and he turned bitter. He had ridiculed Harry day in and day out for the trangressions of the past. He had not meant to take out his frustrations on him, but everytime he looked at him he saw Lily, and remembered how he had given her his heart, and she had rejected it.

Severus turned around and pulled a cake from the box he had and lit the twelve candles. Watching them burn he whispered the words. "Happy Birthday son." This was something he had done every year on the anniversary of his and Lily's last night together. He would come to their place by the small lake and remember happier times when he had someone that loved him.

He had been so preoccupid staring at the candles burning on the cake he had not seen the wise old wizard apparate with a small boy. Harry stood beside Albus Dumbledore, having only hours before found out the story behind Severus Snape, his father. Taking a deep breath to calm his tears he walked over to him. As he approached Severus gasped. "What are you doing here?" he asked, too shocked to put on his usual sneer.

"I know about you and mum, Professor Dumbledore told me. I do not know why things happen the way they do, but know I am here for you." Harry said placing an arm on Severus'

"How can you possibly care for me? I have taunted you, teased you and done everything in my power to ridicule you."

"I know now that wasn't you, it was only the man who was hurt. I do not know why mom chose not to tell me, but if you can look past the darkness of your heart, you would see me there. Don't dwell on the past, and blame people for what should have been. Life is short, and I wish to spend the rest of mine getting to know my father, if you will let me." Harry's chin was quivering now, and he was shaking either from fear, or from the cold night air.

"I have waited years to hear those words. Who knows what tomorrow will bring, but tonight I am a man once again complete. Picking up Harry he began to walk back home, father and son once again reunited, neither saw the candles of the cake finally go out, like the breath of the past finally extinguishing them; for tonight was a fresh start. Two people alone in the world had finally found the happiness they had sought. 


End file.
